


Sheryl (FemLock)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Female Sherlock Holmes, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson to se svou spolubydlící Sheryl Holmesovou nemá jednoduché...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheryl (FemLock)

John akorát vytahuje z kredence krabičku s čajem, když se z koupelny ozve vyděšené zajíknutí a vzápětí hlasité volání jeho jména.

„Sheryl?!" křikne John vystrašeně a vyrazí ke dveřím, jenže ty jsou zamčené. „Sheryl! Musíš odemknout! Co se děje?"

„Johne! Počkej! Musíš mi pomoct!" huláká Sheryl a z jejího hlasu jde snadno poznat, že je doopravdy vyděšená. A nebo že je doopravdy dobrá herečka, u ní jeden nemůže zpochybnit ani jednu verzi.

Chvilku to trvá, chvilku, kterou John stráví nervózním přešlapováním a uvažováním o všech možných a nemožných diagnózách, ale nakonec se ozve cvaknutí zámku a dveře koupelny se otevřou. V nich stojí Sheryl oblečená jen v tílku a kalhotách od pyžama, župan se válí na zemi mezi záchodem a sprchou.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se John, který hned přiskočil ke své spolubydlící, očima sbírá příznaky jako je postoj bolestí stočený do mírného předklonu nebo orosené čelo.

„Johne, musíš mi pomoct. Jsi doktor, tak mi musíš pomoct." povídá Sheryl překotně, zatímco se nechává odvést do obýváku a uložit na gauč.

„Pomůžu ti, ale nejdřív mi řekni, co ti je." povídá John hlasem chlácholícího doktora.

„Johne, nevyděs se, ale z mojí pochvy teče krev a to dost silně." řekne Sheryl hlasem, který se marně snaží maskovat její obavy.

„Cože?" zarazí se John a nevěřícně se na Sheryl podívá.

„Krvácím z pochvy!" křikne na něj Sheryl skoro v panice, jako by se bála, že jí nedůvěřivý doktor nechá napospas osudu a vykrvácení.

„Já tě asi zabiju." povzdechne si John sám pro sebe, než se s úplným klidem postaví a vydá se pryč.

„Co?! Johne! Kam jdeš?!" volá zmatená a vyplašená Sheryl. Její spolubydlící ji ještě nikdy neopustil a už vůbec ne, když byla raněná, tak proč se teď chová takto?

Trvá to jen chvíli, než se John vrátí, v ruce balíček hygienických vložek, které bývají uskladněné ve skříňce v koupelně.

„Johne?" špitne detektivní konzultantka nejistě, když vidí jeho z části otrávený z části naštvaný výraz. A o chvíli později jí balíček vložek přistane na břiše.

„Co to je?" hlesne Sheryl nechápavě.

„Vložky. Pro tvou menstruaci." řekne John suše.

„Menstruaci?" zopakuje Sheryl s obočím zvednutým až do vlasů.

„Ano, Sheryl, menstruaci!" štěkne John naštvaně. „Onu činnost tvojí dělohy, na kterou ty každý měsíc nadáváš, a pak ji vymažeš!"

„A proč na mě křičíš?" ohradí se Sheryl, sotva se posadí, balíček vložek přitisknutý k hrudi, jako by to byl talisman.

„Protože ti každý měsíc připomínám, že to, že si menstruaci vymažeš z hlavy, neznamená, že si ji vymažeš i z těla!" odsekne John. „A teď jdi laskavě do koupelny, než zašpiníš gauč."

Skoro uražená Sheryl s nosem nahoru ho poslechne a vydá se, kam ji doktor poslal. Její hrdý odchod ovšem trochu pokazil přikrčený postoj, který zavinily bolestivé křeče v podbřišku.

Sotva se za Sheryl zavřou dveře, John zaboří obličej do dlaní a tiše zaskučí. Kvůli tomuto přece na doktora nestudoval, aby jednu geniální a úplně pitomou ženskou každý měsíc učil, co je to ovulace a menstruační cyklus, a jak se používají vložky a tampony, ne?

Když se nakonec Sheryl vyšourá z koupelny, čekají na ni u jejího křesla hrnek horkého čaje, sklenice vody, prášek od bolesti a brožurka pro náctiletá děvčata ohledně menstruace a všeho s tím spojeným. John není nikde v dohledu, a tak si Sheryl dovolí úlevné povzdechnutí a chvilkový vděčný výraz namířený na červené křeslo.

I když to moc neprojevuje, byla by bez tohodle úžasného doktora úplně ztracená a je si toho dobře vědoma.

A netýká se to jen této situace.


End file.
